


Onism Isn't An Often Experience

by FandomTrash



Series: gross percico cousin incest au that literally nobody asked for [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Angst, Literally only cus Perce gets teary eyed over something, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, That's why most of it is bad smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, You're Welcome, i guess, love you guys, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash/pseuds/FandomTrash
Summary: I hate how I can't provide much for Nico. He's still in highschool, I just finished and am now working part-time, and the lame thing is that I can't give him anything but love and sex. The evening revolves around him making me forget that annoyance, with the desire and heat that ca only come in the form of two things: lust, sex.





	Onism Isn't An Often Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Onism:  
> the frustration of being stuck in just one body, that inhabits only one place at a time, which is like standing in front of the departures screen at an airport, flickering over with strange place names like other people’s passwords, each representing one more thing you’ll never get to see before you die—and all because, as the arrow on the map helpfully points out, _you are here._

“All I'm saying is some time apart might be good, Percy. You and Nico are glued at the hip! Don't you -” My mom waves her hand a little as she leans against my bedroom doorway, “Don't you think you could use this time to find a girl, maybe? I know you've got a line of them at school; you're always complaining about it.” Huffing, I roll my eyes and fold up clothes she brought in from the dryer, “No,” I bite out, “I don't want a girl, mom.” She runs a hand through her hair, “A boy, then. A boy, a girl – somebody who isn't your cousin? It's unhealthy, you two might as well live under the same roof, the amount of times he's over.”

I glance at her, “What's wrong with him being over?” Mom crosses her arms, “Nothing, nothing, honey, I'm just...” She makes a pensive sort of face, concern in her brown eyes, “I'm just worried you two don't spend enough time away from each other. I don't think it's healthy to be so attached to him, sweetie.” Shaking my head, I hang up loose shirts in my closet – putting all my summer clothes away for winter. Nico's birthday will be soon, I need to think up something. “He's my best friend,” I tell her, throat tightening the more we discuss this, “I don't want him out of my sight, mom. You know what happened when Bianca -” My voice cracks on her name.

Bianca had been a good girl, such a kind, loving girl. Makes sense; she was Nico's sister. We let her go to this all-girls sleepover when she was twelve, on the other side of town. She never came back; I may have grieved, but Nico _broke_. So, after that, we just...never let each other out of sight. And if my mom has an issue with that – and I don't wanna sound mean, cus she's my mom, she means well – then she can fuck herself.

Mom's face falls sympathetic, “Percy, I know what happened with Bianca was...traumatic, but don't you think it's time to let that go now?” Huffing, I shake my head, “I don't see why you're so harped up, mom!” I turn to her, “I'm fine with Nico being my only friend, I'm okay with not getting a girlfriend or boyfriend!” She frowns. “Just be happy that _I'm_ happy?” Mom turns and leaves the bedroom. Good. Rolling my eyes, I check my phone; Nico's gonna be here soon. Thankfully, mom's got a date with Paul, and something tells me they're getting a hotel room for the night. I shiver at what they might be getting up to.

_You have (1) new message:_

**Dat Ass:**

_**hey let me in you fuck  
** At 06:34 PM_

With a snort, I glance to my window. Nico scowls at me, pawing at the glass. I raise an eyebrow, folding my arms with a smirk. It's only when he raises the can of Pepsi that I move to open the window, “Good evening to you too, princess.” He rolls his eyes as I take my Pepsi, opening it and taking a long sip. Refreshing. “What about me, huh?” He nudges, flopping onto my bed like he owns it. Well, with what we've done on the damn thing, he might as well do.

I sit beside him, leaning down to mutter, “My mom's still here. Wait 'til she and Paul leave, and I promise I'll make it worth while, yeah?” Nico smiles at that, face pink as his mind wanders. I let him, with another roll of my eyes, “Whatcha get up to today? Anything juicy?” I receive a snort, as he whacks my thigh, “Not much. Leo's saying he's having trouble with Spanish homework, but I told him to fuck himself. He's just being lazy.” Nodding, I chuckle, “Sounds like Leo.”

Weird as it is, I miss going to school. It sucks working a part-time job, now, whilst trying to write up college applications. I don't even know what I want to do yet, but here I am, I guess.

“What do you wanna do tonight?” I ask, enjoying the feel of his cool palm against mine. Who cares if my mom finds it weird that I have a strong connection with Nico? Not me. And not him. Nico shrugs, turning into my side, “I dunno. Was thinkin' maybe we could just watch movies, maybe.” I nod, petting his hair, “Okay,” I mutter, “Sounds like a plan.” He smiles up at me again, before closing his eyes.

It's that moment my mom comes back into my room. She doesn't look particularly surprised that Nico's lounging on my bed. She's got her nice pearls on, and that knee-length blue dress she wears whenever they're going uptown for a date, meaning they'll be catching the night in a hotel. I smile, “Hey mom.” Mom nods, smiling as Nico sits up, “Ciao Sally.”

“Hey honey. You two gonna be okay if me and Paul spend the night out?” Nico nods, a little eager, “We'll be fine.” Nodding, I tack on, “Go have fun.” Sally eyes us suspiciously, eyebrow raised, “No girls or boys over; no drinks, no parties – there's some money on the table if you guys want pizza tonight.” I nod, smiling, “Yeah, yeah, we know mom.” Snorting, she rolls her eyes and blows us kisses before she's strolling to the front door, “I'll call you guys 'round ten, okay?” I yell back some sort of agreement, before listening aptly for the door to shut. As it does, the click resounding as she locks it, I turn to Nico.

He yanks me down by the collar, messily mashing our mouths together, “Love you.” I pant for a moment, holding myself above him, “Love you too, baby.” He grinds up against me, hands feverishly tugging at my shirt to come off. I laugh against his neck, letting myself lay on top of him, “What's the hurry?” A groan sends chills down my spine, “I've been dying for a good fuck, Percy, dealing with Leo is so fucking frustrating – c'mere, fuck.” My shirt's wrestled from me, before he hooks a long leg around my waist, forcing my hips down into his. This'll be fun, looks like.

I nuzzle into his pulse, hands coming to grip harshly on his waist to still him, “Ah-ah; c'mon, baby, let's have some fun.” Another guttural noise comes from him, reverberating through his chest, sparks in my gut. “B-But _Percy!”_ I've always liked his collarbones, so stark and kissable; I nip them, watch them bloom red along the low-hanging collar of his shirt. I make quick work of the shirt, throwing it somewhere to the floor. Another bonus: I can now tweak the fuck outta his nipples. Already raised and just begging to be licked at. I duck low, run the flat of my tongue over his right one, tugging his left harshly to hear that pretty little choke that bows his spine. “So pretty, baby,” I mumble.

One of his hands grips my hair, knotting his fingers in it, pulling incessantly. Pleasure spreads in my gut, as I pause. A dark glower is shot at him, but he meets it with his own defiant glare. Though, the red that spreads to his neck and the trembling of his lips, glossy haze to his eyes ruins what could've given me chills any other day.

“Hurry the fuck up and _wreck me_.”

* * *

Fuck, he's so gorgeous – hot, jaw-droppingly handsome. He's reduced to weak moans of protest as I press one of my fingers back inside him; still so warm and _tight_ , afterglow of being pounded leaving him ridiculously sensitive. I smile into his chest, “What? What's wrong, baby?” His hips roll against my hand, unintentional or not, I have no idea. But his thighs shake, breathing ragged and voice wrecked. I slowly pump my finger in and out, globs of cum oozing out. Speaking of; I sit up a little, spare fingers of my right hand running through the viscous mess spattered on Nico's stomach, raising my hand to his mouth.

Easily, almost eager, he opens those pretty lips, tongue already lapping at my fingers before they enter his mouth. I chuckle – he muffles a gasp as I gently rub against that raw patch inside him. His leg twitches. It's the cutest thing ever, needless to say. Retracting my fingers – from both ends – I duck down and give him a wet, sloppy kiss. My little lover curls into me, moving to nip lightly at the tender bruises he's left behind my ear.

That's the downside, I find; can't leave suspicious marks above the neck, or past where his shorts reach. Not that the later is ever really a problem, but I like displaying that he's _mine, goddammit, and_ _ **no**_ **,** _you're not allowed to fucking touch him._ But I can't. You wont believe how it chips away at my patience and nonchalance. I run my hand in circles up and down his spine, muttering praises that I know he deserves into his hair. “You were so good for me, baby, you where.” He purrs at the compliments, eyes struggling to stay open as he reclines into my warmth.

“I need a shower,” He mutters, to which I hum. My response to to have my hand creep back down to his ass, squeezing one of his cheeks with a salacious grin. Nico noses my jaw with a pitiful whine, but I can already feel him hardening against my hip, breaths heavier and faster. “We can take a shower, if you want,” I assure him, my words accompanied by squeezing a little harder. Another whine trickled into my ear, making me buck up against him. I coo, “Aww, baby.”

“P-Perce,” He huffs, squirming on top of me. I grin, “Yeah?” Raising his head, he looks up to me, “What d'ya think will happen when I finish school?” I blink, fevered movements coming to a stop. My hands rest heavy on the small of his back, smile dimming, “Why'd you ask?” His throat bobs as he swallows, trying to find his voice. It's hard to wrap my head around the sudden topic change, so very hard when he's panting again with kiss-bruised lips and lustful eyes, supple flesh ready for me to claw and bruise.

“I – I just...” Nico thunks his head back onto my chest. His thumb smooths over the place where me shoulder and neck connect, where he licked at earlier. “Will we be the same? I mean – just because I've finished school, it doesn't mean we'll...change, will we?” With a hum, I duck down and bite his lip. _Bite it_ , feel the swell of it between my teeth as I feel him struggle to pull away with more protesting sounds. Pulling back, I hope my face conveys how stupid he's being, “What gave you that idea, hm?”

He shrugs, sucking on his lower lip, “That hurt,” Is what he evades with. I flick him, “It was meant to. Now, what's got your thinking fucked sideways?” He snorts, “More like _I've_ been fucked sideways.” I pinch him, “Hey,” I hiss as he grinds down against me again, propping himself up with his hands splayed on my chest, “Yeah?” I drag him up onto my stomach, away from my erection, so he can't distract me anymore, “I'm fucking serious, Nico, if something's got you twisted up -”

His cool fingers work at brushing over my nipples, gentle waves of pleasure addling my speech, “ _Nicooo_.” I'm done for. I sit up against the pillows, digging my heels a little more into the mattress. Nico leans back against my legs, gyrating his hips in my lap. I knock my forehead against his, “We will talk 'bout this at some point, y'hear me?” Nico doesn't give me a direct answer, more interested in twisting around to use my knees as support. Now, facing away from me, I help guide my cock back into his tight heat. It's as good as the first time – sparks and shocks running through me as he moans so prettily for me. With a huffed laugh, I start bouncing him up and down, bucking up every time he sinks down.

Nico crosses his arms over the top of my knees, sobbing loudly when I start moving us faster. I pant against the back of his neck, feeling his beautiful noises vibrate in his chest from where my fingers hold onto his sides. “Nngh – _yeah, yeah, like that -”_ He hisses, nails clawing at my kneecaps. I hold him still just as he lifts up, hearing him whine, but pull him up until only the tip is inside him, “Wha – _oh.”_

I push him onto his knees; hand gripping his hair, forcing him to bow his back as he purrs deliciously into the comforter. I slam back into him in one thrust, drinking up the high mewl he lets out at the sensation. He clamps down around me, as I set a fast pace. “Like that?” I grit out, feeling him try and nod against my iron grip on the back of his head. Chuckling once more, I mutter into his hair, “Love you.” He nods, nods, nods, “L-Love _yooou_ ,”

Tonight's a good night.

* * *

“Sally said there was cash for pizza, right?” Nico asks. I nod, petting his hair as he curls up on top of me. He thumps my shoulder with his fist, “Be a good boy and go get us pizza.” Scoffing, I shake my head as I start to sit up, “Can't believe this is how you treat me,” I hoist the smaller boy onto my hip, walking out of the bedroom, “Especially after I've treated you so well for the past half-hour.” He snorts, peppering kisses to my face, “You love me, though.” Nodding, I don't deny it.

I carry him into the kitchen, where twenty bucks or so sits on the table, waiting. With a sigh, I roll my shoulders, “We're gonna have to get dressed, y'know.” Nico's quiet for a moment, stroking the mild definition of my bicep, before he heaves a heavy wail, “It's a sacrifice I'm willing -” He squints at me.

“Who the fuck says _I_ have to get dressed?” I pout, batting my eyelashes, “But Nico, it's not fair if I'm the only one who was to get changed.” To that, he rolls his eyes, “God you're annoying.” Nodding, I squeeze his thigh, “Yeah, but I'm also loveable.” And, to that, he rolls his eyes once more, “Only just.” I gasp, gaping at him, “How dare you.” Nico remedies the situation by smothering my protests with more kisses, on my mouth, my nose, what he can squirm to reach of my ears. With a sigh, I gather the cash off the kitchen table, before walking back into the bedroom for my phone. “I love you,” He drawls, nosing at my jaw until I respond. Said response if a dull hum.

He pouts as I set him on the bed, rummaging around for my phone in the pockets of my jeans. I call up the pizza place around the corner, give them the order of a regular sized pepperoni pizza, before hanging up and dropping my phone beside Nico. I huff, bending to reach for my underwear -

Nico, presumably feeling bad, stops me and presses me onto the bed. I watch him as he starts getting dressed – my underwear, my shirt, my socks. He looks adorable, but as he turns to me – fiddling with the hem of my shirt, downcast – I feel guilt stir up in my gut; “Hey,” I sigh, beckoning him closer. He sits beside me, immediately latching onto the hand that moves to cradle his jaw, “I was only joking, y'know.” With lips pursed, he nods, “So was I. I just – I didn't mean to make it that...” _Personal._ Nodding, I let him recline against me until the pizza arrives, “Well apology accepted. You take mine?” He nods, pecking me lightly, “Yeah.” I smile at him.

The grin he returns is blinding; my heart stutters, breath caught as all the stars and moons in this fucking universe are channeled into the relief that seeps from his every pore. It's pretty dark in my room now, moon out and shining through the window – a convenient coincidence, maybe, but I chalk it up to good timing. Pale skin, rosy in some places and bruised in others, freckled along the main points – cheekbones, shoulders, hips and along the outside of his thighs. My world stops spinning for a moment, this brief moment, where I drink in the moonlight shining in his eyes and how they could very well swallow me whole and I wouldn't mind.

I wouldn't mind, I wouldn't mind at all.

Fuck.

My eyes prick, a dampness coming to them that _shouldn't be there_. My world crashes and burns when Nico's face – his beautiful, stunning, deiform fucking face – falls into a frown, “Percy? Shit – I'm sorry, whatever I did -” I yank him down, holding him tight to my chest, “Fuck, I love you, did you know that?” He nods, “Y-Yeah, and I love you too, Percy, what -” Shaking, _fucking shaking_ , I just press his lithe form to my chest and feel him breathe against my neck.

“Nico, my mom, she -” I stutter, hand clawing at his hair until I find a firm purchase of those soft curls, “She was talkin', talking, y'know, before you came over, I guess.” I will not fucking cry. I _won't._ Not in front of Nico, not in front of the boy who's opinion I care about most. He cocks his head carefully, “Oh yeah?” I nod, hiding in the crook of his neck, “I – I dunno, baby, she was talkin' all kinds a shit 'bout how...how...” Shaking my head, I grip him impossibly tight, just happy he wasn't struggling away from me. “In fucking short,” I spit, “She was saying, she was saying how she thinks you're over too much, y'know, an' then she started sayin' how she thinks I could be spending my time more 'productively' or whatever, and she told me I need to go find a gal or a guy and, well, I couldn't just tell her – tell her – tell her that -”

He kisses my neck, lapping lightly around my jaw, eliciting chuckles and bubbles of chortles from me. I sniffle, wiping away whatever escaped my eyes, before my hand trails to squeeze his ass, “Love you, s'all.” With a giggle against my neck, he nods, “Love you too, Perce.” I wipe my nose in his hair. He shrieks loudly, this time flailing and batting at me as I laugh loudly, “Gross, you're fucking disgusting, jesus christ – _stronzo!”_

His lovely, cool hands come to fidget at my arms, head tipped back to my shoulder. With the long column of his neck exposed, it's hard to resist. But I do, simply letting him lay against me in peace. It makes a smile curl against my mouth, my hands nearly touching each other as they circle Nico's waist.

“Do you know how special you are?” I ask him. Nico shrugs, “Depends on who you're asking.” I squeeze him, nipping at his skin lightly, “Wrong answer. Try again.” He sighs, “I'm special, if only in your eyes, Percy.” This time I pull back, trying to match his eyes, only to look away when they blink at me like nebulas and galaxies that collide in the dark. Sighing, I fall lax, “Okay, Nico. If that's what you want to believe.” He nods, eyes slipping shut, “It is.”

I love him too much to deny him, even if it hurts me.

* * *

God, he's just – he's perfect, really, in every way. He indulges me too much, hangs off of my every word like a child hooked onto the edges of a story, knows just the right things to say and is willing to bare his neck for me even when I'm most volatile and it's the most gorgeous thing about him.

Like right now. I've already fucked his brains out twice this evening, but here he is between my legs on the couch, lapping and smothering wet kisses along my shaft. One of my hands buried in his hair, quiet sounds reverberating through me like shocks and waves of pleasure. Nico...my Nico, my loving, devoted fucking deviant looks like his name entails: an angel. Dark curls and pale skin, red shiny lips closing around me and sucking at the vein just under my head, and _shit_ , it's just how I like it.

I nod along to whatever my mom's saying on the phone – it's around ten, like she said she'd call now, and Nico between my legs is not helping my coherency. “Y-Yeah, mom, I know. We _'ll be_ _ **fiiiiiine**_.” She makes a doubtful sound on the other end, as I press my phone against my shirt to muffle the groan I have trouble biting back. My hand tightens in his hair. My cousin mewls quietly, smirking at me cunningly. “Seriously, mom. Don't worry 'bout it, we're just eating pizza and watching TV.” There's a sigh, “Alright, if you say so. We'll be back in the morning.”

Hissing, I force words out, “Yup. Sounds good. See ya then.” And, okay, that was a little rude, but _fuck -_ “ _Nico, baaaaby._ ” He purrs, pulling away a little, though his hand remains in a loose fist around me, “Fuck.” A string of spit and precum delicately connects his lips to the head of my cock. It's more erotic than it sounds, trust me. “What? What's up, Percy?” He asks, like he isn't excellently in the midst of sucking me off. I pet his hair, panting, huffing, “Do you know how fucking pretty you look down there?” He blinks at me, confused, cocking his head. Grinning, I nod, “Yeah, y'should see how slutty you look, with all my cum on your face, baby, and how you're just such a good little whore for me right now.”

Pink blooms to his face, much to my enjoyment, before he just _ever so slightly_ grazes his teeth over my cock – and _holy fuck_ is that not the best thing to get my hips canting into his mouth. He chokes, throat tightening and fluttering around me, as I force his head into the grind of my hips, “Yeah, yeah,” I mutter, “Just like that, you're so good.”

It's not like I'd lie about that sort of thing.

* * *

It sucks that there's not much of Nico to love. He's so thin – lithe, slim, wiry – it's not like I have an issue with that, it just means there's...less of him to hold, I suppose. Less of him for me to encase myself around when we fall into each other's arms, less of me to ground and anchor when he wakes up with screams wrenched from his throat like pulled teeth and yanked heartstrings. Nico being slight and slender only means that I can feel his heartbeat easier, in the unsettling way of rubatosis, or I can feel the way his stomach rises and falls with more definition, with more unsettled ease.

The fact that I can only love him in this body sucks, too, knowing that one day we will depart and I may never have the fate of being in his life once more. I'm here now, on the eighth story of an apartment building, Pepsi in one hand and Nico's head cradled in the other, with nowhere to go but so many dreams of going, taking him with me perhaps. He'd like that. He'd like to go live in California, or some other state that doesn't know our names, our faces, doesn’t bother to learn either labels. Or Italy, maybe one day, for a vacation – to Italy, to Venice or Sicily, and watch Nico's eyes grow bright with the idea of talking in his tongue that his mother passed down and so on. I adore these ideas, of encouraging my baby to flourish, to shoot beyond the stars or dig lower than the earth. The thing is? I'll probably never be able to help him reach them, not with this life, not with my old grades or the job I have now, or the one pitiful college that will take me in future.

Maybe another life, maybe another time, where I'm blessed with riches and royals and luxury. And, if I can find him, I'll share it with Nico. Because we all know he'll get the short end of the stick. Like always. For now, though, I sip my Pepsi and mull over the short stick we've been dealt this time. Though, as I peer down at the beauty that is my cousin, my light, my joy, my _everything_ , I can't help but think:

maybe I wasn't dealt the short stick after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey - just to clear things up: I write this series whenever I get bored, or like, want to feel like I'm doing something productive, so they're not entirely consistent or have any specific post dates. I just write them up, post them up, don't really explain anything further than it needs to be, don't really aim for more than 3K or 4K word limits.


End file.
